Known in the art are a great number of compounds belonging to the series of 1,4-dihydropyridines revealing a hypotensive activity. However, these compounds at the same time have a high toxicity (cf. B. Loev, M. M. Goodman, K. M. Snader, R. Tedeschi, E. Macko, J. Med. Chem., 1974, 17, 956; B. Loev, S. Ehrreich, R. Tedeschi, J. Pharmac., 1972, 24, 917).
Thus, the hypotensive activity of a known compounds, i.e. 2,6-dimethyl-3,5-diethoxycarbonyl-4-(o-trifluoromethylphenyl)-1,4-dihydrop yridine (SKF-24260) ED.sub.30 =0.022 mg/kg, but its toxicity is LD=38.5 mg/kg. In this connection, considerable efforts are still being made to prepare novel compounds of the series of 1,4-dihydropyridine which would feature lesser toxicity.